Together Forever
by Rumace
Summary: A little overly used plot of how Kurama and Hiei get together! Yay! Shonen Ai is teh heartz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Just so you all know.**

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 1

Rain. I hate rain. I hate rain. Hate, hate, hate. Why does rain exist? I don't have real big problem with it. It's just that I hate it and that's all there is to it.

"Hn. Now where is that house?" As soon as I get out of this rain I'm going to curse it. Then I'll curse myself. Then I'll curse HIM.

I utterly despise him.

So happy, always smiling, and walking around not realizing that he catches the attention of every girl he passes. He makes me sick.

"It's raining…I wonder how he's going to get out of this haha." Smiling slightly, he returned his attention to his homework.

"Okaa-san hasn't returned from her family visit. I hope she gets back safely…" A few minutes passed and he finished the last bit of his homework. The phone rang. "I'm coming…" The boy walked downstairs silently and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi? Oh okaa-san…I'm fine. Oh? Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then. Yes, of course. Goodbye." He sighed. "It's so quiet…"

He heard a knock. "Eh?" Then came more persistent knocks. Kurama checked the door, "No one…I wonder…" He walked back to his room and found that a black figure was sitting outside his window.

"I knew it! Haha." Opening the window, a flash of black zipped past him. "Welcome to my room Hiei." Hiei glared, "Hn."

He smiled and closed his window. Hiei began to fidget, "I'm wet fox." "I see that." Kurama smiled. 'That could have meant something else but I better not tell Hiei I think like that.' Kurama took a towel from his closet and gave it to Hiei, who proceeded to dry himself off.

One could say both were very handsome young men. Kurama looked a bit feminine but still attractive. His emerald eyes and red hair complimented him greatly. As cunning as a fox and loyalty to friends unmatchable, Kurama's aura poured warmth with every smile.

Hiei looked rather aggressive and one wouldn't go near him too easily. His ruby red eyes were usually glaring at someone. Looking at past records one wouldn't trust him immediately but once you earn his respect this apparition would be loyal to the very end.

"Hiei what brings you here?" Kurama smiled. Hiei twitched, "It's raining." Kurama continued to smile, "I see that." His constant smiling was getting on Hiei' s nerves.

Kurama sat on the bed and smiled, this time with slight sadness in his eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Hiei, but he chose to ignore it. Hiei took a spot near the window and sat there looking out the window waiting for it to stop. Kurama watched him, no longer smiling but rather with a contented look.

"Hiei…"

Hiei turned his head slightly at his name, "What?"

Kurama gave a surprised look and shook his head, hair flailing about, "Eh…it's nothing! Nothing at all haha!" Hiei stared for a few seconds and then dismissed the behavior as stupidity. A few minutes passed in silence and Kurama was beginning to feel tired. He plopped down on his bed and whispered, "Good night Hiei."

Hiei didn't move his head this time and just managed a quiet, "Hn."

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Hey I found one of my really old fiics that got buried in my computer folders. I looked it over and I said to myself, "Why can't I write like this anymore!?" By the way about their eyes.. I really like gems so I kind of want their eyes to be that color. I'll just post these up..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. But I wish I did.**

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 2

Light shone through a window and cheap curtains. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and began to take in the area around him.

He was in a room.

It was raining last night so he went to the fox's house. He searched the room and found the redhead sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Makes you wonder how he got on the floor. Hiei shifted and felt sheets slip from his body. Then he noticed that he was on the bed. Wasn't he near the window yesterday? He once again looked over to the fox, who looked a tad uncomfortable and cold at the same time. Hiei sighed.

"Make it go away." Kurama shifted to his other side. The light reflected off his bed frame once again hitting his face. He groaned and proceeded to get up. Something stopped his head from getting very far however.

It was a foot.

He looked up and saw ruby red eyes staring at him, sending chills down his spine. "Ohayo Hiei." The staring continued and Kurama began to wonder what he did wrong this time. "You were sleeping on the floor." Hiei stated.

Kurama got up after Hiei removed his foot and brushed his clothes off, "Yes, it is impolite to have a guest sleep near the window, while I get the bed." 'And I wanted badly to see what you looked like in my bed.'

Hiei' s eyes narrowed a bit and then he stood up straightening his pants as much as he possibly could. Kurama stared at Hiei…or one specific area on Hiei and began to drool. Hiei noticed the staring and looked over at the fox who now had glazed eyes and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. (A/N Kodak moment! )

Hiei finding his behavior strange began to leave. Kurama noticed his departing figure and quickly grabbed Hiei' s wrist without thinking. Hiei stopped and looked back. Kurama stared at the floor in shock, 'Why…'

"What do you want fox?" Hiei growled slightly. Kurama winced and looked up, "Well…I was wondering if you could stay for dinner?" 'Smooth, Shuichi, very smooth. What is wrong with me this morning? Be calm! I feel like a schoolgirl asking a crush out!'

Hiei stared as if saying, "What are you crazy? Of course not!"

Kurama waited for the obvious answer so it could all be over with. Hiei sighed and muttered something. Kurama stared questioningly. "What? Didn't you hear me the first time? I said OK! That's the last time I repeat myself for you fox." Kurama didn't hear anything else he just went blank.

Silence rang.

Kurama shot out of the room and went to take a cold shower. Hiei sighed, "I'm going to regret this." (A/N I want to stop it right there to be mean. But I'm not that mean…or am I?)

Yuske grumbled while being dragged by the collar by his girlfriend, Keiko. "You're an incompetent, stubborn, childish, violent boy, you know that Yusuke?"

"Hmph."

Keiko glared, and continued to drag him, this time purposely over sharp objects. 'Ahh yelps of pain from Yusuke…music to my now angry ears.' At this thought she smacked him against a wall, and continued on.

Kurama walked silently glancing over at Hiei every once and a while. Hiei found this very irksome after a while, "Why do you keep looking at me?" Kurama froze and then continued to walk with an uncomfortable face.

Hiei found this irritating since he didn't get an answer. He didn't try asking again because that would just make the fox less likely to talk the rest of the day.

"Oh look!" Kurama smiled happily. Hiei followed Kurama' s gaze and saw Keiko, with Yusuke dragging behind. "KURAMA!" Yuske yelled and clung to his leg as if it were a lifeline.

Keiko sighed in exasperation. Kurama was happy to see them anyways. Hiei was too surprised at the sudden attack of Yusuke to speak. "…And she dragged me over glass too! She's evil Kurama! EVIL!" Kurama chuckled softly.

Keiko waved her hand a bit, "Hey what are you two doing anyways?" Hiei was poking Yusuke with a stick from a tree nearby tree just to see if Yusuke would notice. Kurama smiled, "I was just getting some shopping done."

"Oh are you having guests? Because I saw you buy some yesterday." Kurama simply nodded happily. Yusuke finally unlatched himself from Kurama' s leg and smacked the stick away.

"I'm taking Yusuke to my house to study." Keiko smiled. Yusuke once again put up an annoyed face, "Why do we have to go there to study? Why can't we do something else?"

Kurama smiled at the comment, 'Yes, why can't we?' he glanced at Hiei again who was glaring at him now. "Well we'll be leaving now Kurama. Have fun!" she bid farewell happily while strangling Yusuke.

It was quiet for a bit. "You looked at me again." Kurama twitched, "Um well. I just wanted to see if you found that as amusing as I did. Hiei narrowed his eyes then huffed and kept walking. Kurama silently followed him. 'Please let this go well.'

Kurama opened his apartment door and closed it after Hiei. "I'll get dinner started." Hiei was trying to find a comfortable place to sit. He chose the one person couch because it smelled the strongest of the fox. (A/N what does Kurama smell like seriously anyways?)

He found it comfortable; obviously the fox would sit mostly in the comfortable chairs. "Hiei! That's my favorite chair." Kurama pouted. Hiei looked at him and said, "Well I'm sitting in it now." Kurama pouted some more before realizing that it was Hiei sitting in his chair.

'It's going to smell like Hiei.'

Hiei noticed his sudden happiness and became suspicious. 'In fact the fox has been acting weird all day. He keeps looking at me and having "mood swings" or whatever those humans call it.'

"Hiei?" Kurama waved his hand in front of Hiei' s eyes to see if he could get a reaction. Hiei smacked the offending hand away and growled. Kurama looked hurt, for what reason Hiei couldn't figure out, he didn't even smack it that hard.

The food was good, that much Hiei had to admit. "Do you like it?" Kurama asked, curiosity on his face. Hiei looked up at him with a mouth full of rice and some stuck to his face. Kurama stared and then started to laugh. Hiei looked confused which made it even harder for Kurama to stop laughing.

Leaning over the table Kurama wiped the rice off Hiei' s face and smiled. Heat rose on Hiei' s cheeks and he looked down immediately. "Hiei? Hiei are you ok?" Kurama tried to get Hiei to look at him. 'That felt nice…' Hiei mentally slapped himself and looked away.

Kurama, being persistant, tried again. This time Hiei looked in the other direction.

"Hiei look at me." Hiei forced the warmth down and glared at Kurama, "There."

The red head stared him down till the point Hiei was afraid the blush would come back. When Kurama showed no signs of retreating, Hiei panicked and pushed him away.

Kurama instinctively grabbed onto Hiei's shirt as he fell and they both toppled over.

Hiei had landed on the floor Kurama directly above him. This time the apparition couldn't hold down the blush.

Kurama had frozen in place.

Their lips had connected at the end of the fall, coincidently. (A/N cough )

Hiei shoved Kurama off and disappeared in the fox's room. Kurama dazed followed and watched the black figure grab the cloak on the floor and head for the window.

"Leaving?"

Hiei paused and looked back.

Kurama was framed in the doorway holding back a deep blush.

"It's best if I did."

Kurama nodded numbly.

With that Hiei flitted out the window and disappeared into the night.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

So I found a lot of run-on sentences but I was too lazy to correct them. I can't be as decriptive as I used to be with my latest work, but at least I don't have run-on sentences.. right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. But I will one day.**

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 3

Kurama stared at the wall in a daze. He looked at the window and then back to the wall. Sighing and deciding this wasn't good for his health he walked to his kitchen. He stared at the plates that he had neglected to clean last night.

Deciding this was a good time to clean it he got right to work. When he finished there was a knock on the door. Kurama dried his hands and checked who it was. Recognizing the boy outside he opened the door.

Yuske rushed in and collapsed on the couch. "Yusuke? What brings you to my home?" Yusuke looked at Kurama then to the t. v. and then to Kurama again.

"You know… well you're good friends with Hiei right?" Kurama blushed lightly at the name and smiled lightly, "In a way I suppose he is."

Yusuke nodded at this and continued to stare at the t. v. Kurama curious asked, "Why do you ask? You seem a bit too serious to be the Yusuke I know."

Yuske scowled and retorted, "What do you mean too serious? I can be serious!" Kurama chuckled and whispered under his breath, "When Hiei admits undying love for me."

Yuske scowled more and growled, "You just said something that would be impossible and said I'll be serious when that happens didn't you?" Kurama stared, "Oh no. You've caught me Yuske you've become smart!"

Yuske glared daggers. "Someone had something nice happen to him." He muttered.

Kurama smiled and then glanced at the window again, "As I was saying…why do you ask?" Yusuke immediately became serious, "Well he came and said he wanted to stop working with us."

"What? But Koenma would never agree…" Kurama said, faintly. Yusuke sighed, "True, but Hiei decided that as long as he didn't work with us he'd stay under Koenma' s rule."

Kurama looked like death was staring at him in the face.

Yusuke took in Kurama' s reaction and continued, "He said that working with us was a pain and he now had no reason to stay. At first he stayed because he wanted to see what kept him there in the first place. I suppose he found it."

Kurama had no idea what to say. He was shocked, 'did he really not like working with us? Or maybe it's what happened last night…' Kurama stared at the window now, 'Hiei…' Yuske scratched his head and stared at Kurama intently, "Hey you know…maybe you should talk to him. I don't know you always seem to know what to do."

Silence followed and Yusuke decided Kurama needed some time to himself. "Well I have to go before Keiko yells at me for being late. Good luck man."

After Yusuke had left all Kurama could do was stare at that window that his little fire apparition had left out of. Now it didn't seem like he only left his home. Now to Kurama it felt like the fire in his life had been put out. He couldn't see correctly. Hiei hadn't just left his house, no, Hiei had left Kurama. With no explanation that he could see.

Numbly he finished his daily chores.. trying hard to convince himself of this day being a dream. He didn't wake up yet, Yuske did not visit with that horid news, and Hiei wasn't leaving them.. him. With a finalizing swipe of the towel on the table, he realized nothing was left to be done. He no longer had an excuse to remain in denial. Hiei was going to leave. He couldn't see how he could stop it. Kurama threw the towel in his hand across the room, and let his arm fall to his side limply.

'Hiei…why…what did I do to deserve this!?" Silence enveloped the room except for the sounds of cats mewing outside and crickets chirping. Tears fell from his face landing with a little patter on the wood floor, 'Why?' He collapsed in a little heap on the floor sobbing quietly.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

It's a Fanime night. o.o I'm actually an insomniac so sleep is the last thing on my mind right now. Well I sleep sometimes but not much you know? It's 12: 45 am haha. I should camp out there or something.. Hey if anyone is going to Fanime, see if you can find me! Or if you saw me tell me so. In private message or review or something. I'm this really hypher high pitched guy that's about 5' 2" and bows at people that I think look cool. I'm actually pretty hard to miss. OH! I also have this handbag that says I -heart- Yaoi. I won a shirt at the drawing contest thing. I honestly cannot draw girls. The model was a chick in a Rikku cosplay. I was like "Newwww I CAN'T DRAW GIRLS!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I should just give up.**

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 4

A scroll flew across the room. A blue haired grim reaper jumped out of the way, "Now Lord Koenma…"

More flying scrolls.

"Where the hell is Hiei?" Botan chanced a peek out from her hiding place, "We sent someone to get him sir."

Koenma fell back into the chair behind him, "Not fast enough." "Hiei specializes in speed, not us sir." Botan laughed nervously. Koenma glared at her, effectively shutting her up.

"What do you want?"

Koenma sighed in relief, "Hiei!" Botan slowly began picking up the thrown scrolls. Hiei let his body lean against the wall.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Since you aren't the patient type I'll just get down to the point. Hiei gave him half his attention.

"How do you feel about Kurama?"

Hiei stood up strait, "That's none of your business." Koenma nodded and paced on his table, "Well now it is my business because Kurama doesn't seem to want to move from his room."

"How does that make it your business?" Hiei snorted. Koenma stopped, "Because he might die, and you're the most connected to him." Shadows fell over Hiei.

"I'm sending you on a mission then. Get him out of his room and willing to live."

Hiei sighed and nodded.

Hiei flitted from rooftop to rooftop. "Which one is his again? Oh right." He made a sharp turn to the right, landing on a small two-story house. He had reached his destination. "Geez humans make their houses all the same…"

Hiei hopped down to the tree next to the fox's room window. The room looked dark and smelled strongly of the fox. Hiei slowly opened the window and silently slid in.

"Kurama?" He let himself get reacquainted with the small room and the scent. "Oi it's me."

The door of the room opened, a depressed fox walking in. The red head didn't even bother to turn the light on, he just flopped onto bed.

Kurama shifted and finally noticed the other being in the room, "AH! Burglar!" Hiei twitched again, "Baka it's me." Kurama stopped screaming and stared with wide disbelieving eyes. Hiei sighed, "Since when did you scream for help?"

Kurama laughed, "I wanted to do it just once to see if anyone would save me." Hiei shook his head, "There's no point in being here." Hiei went to the window and got ready to leave. Kurama stood up and grabbed his wrist.

Hiei stopped and stared at the fox. Kurama had an angry look on, "You leave and I will hunt you down and kill you."

Hiei turned around and smirked, "Now that doesn't sound like the Kurama I know."

Kurama pulled Hiei back inside, "First of all, why did you leave us?" Hiei pulled his wrist free, "Because I found out why I stayed."

"Did the reason why you stayed not able to keep you longer?" Hiei locked eyes with Kurama, "I guess he wasn't."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "So why did you come?" "Koenma sent me to…check on you." Hiei breathed out. Kurama gathered all his courage for the one question he wanted an answer to, "Was that a rejection?"

Hiei stared at Kurama, "What?" "When you left. Would that be a rejection then?" Kurama shook his head, "Forget it." "Rejection of what?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smiled as he walked out of the room, "My feelings…"

-roflmaowtflol-

So my habit of rushing long stories still hasn't changed. I'm still defective. lol OMG I CAN'T POST THESE TILL AFTER FANIME -which it probably is right about now- SO I COULDN'T MEET ANYONE RANDOMLY THERE!! THAT'S WHAT FANIME IS FOR!!!! Stupid internet..


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Plotting silently to self **

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 5

"Would that be a rejection then?"

"Rejection of what?" Hiei asked.

Kurama smiled as he walked out of the room, "My feelings…"

Hiei's mind stopped working for a split second and he grabbed Kurama, pulling the fox back in the room.

Kurama lost his footing and fell backwards on the bed. The sound of the bedroom door shutting and the click of the lock caught his attention.

"Hiei?"

A shadowy figure shifted in the moonlight, "So you don't run."

Kurama's mind went on overdrive as the situation sank into his brain. 'Hiei locked the bedroom door. We're in here alone. Mom's away.' A blush threatened to take over his face.

Hiei slowly made his way to the bed.

"Is that why they said you lost your will to live?" Step.

Kurama stared intently at the figure that is Hiei, "What?"

"You thought I rejected you?" Another step.

Kurama felt chills running up and down his spine, "Didn't you?"

Hiei stopped and became silent.

The fox shifted and Hiei tackled him.

Kurama let out a yelp of surprise and grabbed the sheets. Hiei put his whole weight on Kurama, which was surprisingly a lot considering his small size.

"Hiei what…" Kurama gasped.

Hiei pinned Kurama beneath him, "I wasn't rejecting you. I was inviting you."

Kurama watching Hiei's breathing pattern, "Inviting?" Hiei's ruby eyes locked with Kurama's emerald ones, "I wanted to see if you'd come find me."

Surprise was evident on the red head's face, "Hiei…" Silence once again enveloped them.

Kurama took a deep breath and blew it lightly at Hiei, "I want to tell you my feelings now. To get this all over with." Hiei searched Kurama's face and nodded.

The apparition released the fox and they sat in front of each other, Kurama's face serious and Hiei's blank. Kurama gripped the sheets and whispered, "Hiei…I just wanted to say…I…I love you. I always wanted to tell you but it never seemed right, and now I just wanted to…"

He was cut off by Hiei's lips meeting his, a moment passed before Hiei slowly backed away.

"Idiot fox."

Kurama felt his eyes watering as he launched himself at his love, "Hiei. Hiei. Hiei. You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this." Hiei only wrapped his arms around Kurama and buried his nose in the red hair that flowed everywhere.

"Except it didn't go like this exactly." Kurama laughed, "I didn't think you were this forward." Hiei twitched and tugged the red hair sharply. Kurama yelped and pulled away.

Kurama heard a snicker followed by a snide comeback, "And I didn't think you were this emotional."

Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief, "Well excuse me for being emotional unlike you. You, who doesn't even smile when I admit my love for you, " He huffed and looked away.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed down. Hiei smiled down at him and whispered next to his ear, "I love you." Kurama turned crimson as Hiei peppered kisses along his neck, "Hiei…"

"Happy now? I smiled." Hiei blew. Kurama moaned and bit his lip. Hiei kissed him gently, "You'll damage them." Hiei began to let his hands roam over Kurama's body, coaxing more moans from him.

"You lost weight." Hiei sighed.

"How would you know that?" Kurama asked.

Hiei smirked and continued his strokes, choosing not to answer the question.

Somehow Kurama's shirt had ended up on the other side of the room along with Hiei's. Moans echoed in the small room as Hiei refused to let up. "Hiei…stop teasing me." Kurama gasped.

A hand grazed over Kurama's bulge, making him take a sharp intake of air. "Hiei please…" Hiei watched Kurama breath heavily, only stopping to let a moan or mew escape his lips.

Then a sound from downstairs stopped Hiei. Kurama looked at his questioningly. "I think your okaa-san is home." Kurama gently pushed Hiei off and ran out the room. Hiei heard voices from downstairs and assumed that he had been right.

A few minutes later Kurama came back scratching his head, "She came home early because she was worried I wasn't picking up the phone." Hiei glanced over and snorted, "Did you look at yourself?" Kurama walked over to his mirror and let out a "aw man" sound.

His hair was messy like he had just woken up and his pants were unzipped and wrinkled. Also he was still shirtless. "I wonder what she thought when she saw you." Hiei snickered. "That explains why she was blushing." Kurama sighed.

Kurama smiled at Hiei, closed the door, and locked it, "Let's sleep shall we?" Hiei blushed and threw a pillow at Kurama before burying himself in the blanket. Kurama chuckled to himself and slid in. Hiei shifted so he was closer, back still facing Kurama.

The fox smiled and wrapped his arms around the small fire apparition, pulling him close, "Good night love."

"Hn."

-roflmaowtfomglol-

It's nearing 1 am.. I decided to bake some cinamon cookies.. and some muffins hehe. Ah well, life is good. I just finished putting together a cosplay. But it looks totally like I just slappped it together. Hahaha. O M G How is everyone? I'm bored so I shall be random.. I have to leave for my friend's house in a few hours. Around 4 I think.. in that time, I could probably slap together some random fanfic. Yeah let's do that haha. How about we do something random with Hikaru and Kaoru?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Noooo….**

_Warning: If you do not like yaoi (male and male relationships). Please leave now._

Chapter 6

Hiei groaned as light showered his vulnerable face. He heard some soft laughter from somewhere along the area of the bedroom door. He shot out of the bed and tripped over the sheets sending him off the side of the bed.

The laughter continued except louder and more obvious as to where it came from.

Hiei grabbed a side of the bed and glared at the red head framed in the doorway. Kurama smiled brightly at him and waved at him, motioning him to follow.

After Kurama had disappeared downstairs Hiei stood up and brushed himself off. Before leaving he briefly stopped and stared at the bed. A small smile escaped him.

"Together…"

Hiei found Kurama in the kitchen humming and making pancakes. After a few moments the fox finally realized his presence and laughed to himself.

"Good morning love."

Hiei stared and nodded, light blush gracing his cheeks.

Kurama placed a plate of pancakes in front of Hiei, "Eat up!" Hiei nodded and picked at it. Kurama watched his poking for a moment before grabbing a fork and picking up a piece. He grabbed Hiei's chin and lifted it up, "Say ah…"

"Ah? Mmph." Hiei squirmed as Kurama crammed pancakes down his throat.

"I'm going to die…" Hiei whispered to himself, clutching his stomach.

Kurama laughed and finished off his portion, "It's not my fault you were too scared to eat it."

"I WASN'T SCARED!"

Kurama was busting his gut laughing now, "Sure…ahahaha!"

"Dammit I was not scared of that…" He pointed at the remains of his portion, "That…that…yellow…round…squishy…stuff…" His finger faltered, "It looks weird…"

Kurama pounded his fist on the table while clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically.

After what seemed like forever, Kurama calmed down and smiled at his love, "But didn't it taste nice?"

Hiei stared at Kurama.

Minutes pass.

He continued staring.

'Do I dare?' Hiei walked up to Kurama and stood so that his face was mere inches from the red head's.

Kurama was suddenly aware of the closeness and blushed deeply.

Hiei tilted his head to the side and smirked, "I'd rather eat something else, and decide if _that_ tastes good.

Kurama's eyes widened as he clutched the table for some sort of support, "Hiei…"

"SHUICHI!!!" a feminine yell came from the front.

Hiei's eye twitched in irritation, 'Why is it always that woman…'

Kurama gave Hiei a peck on the cheek and ran to the front, asking if anything was wrong.

Hiei followed, a black and dangerously angry aura, so strong that you could sense it for miles, human or not, radiated off of him. Shuichi's mother smiled warmly and wavered slightly at the 'death to all who see me' look on the small boy's face.

Kurama laughed nervously and told his mother that his friends would stay over with him so he wouldn't get lonely.

Shuichi's mother smiled at Hiei, "A friend?"

Hiei hmphed and turned away.

"Alright. It's fine then. I'll be back in a month or so. I just need to check on some relatives." She smiled.

Kurama nodded and waved as she left in a cab. After the cab had disappeared from view Kurama turned to his little koibito and frowned, "Why were you so angry?"

Hiei's eye twitched, "I was unsatisfied."

Kurama kept his defiant frown and set his fists on his hips, "What is that supposed to mean? You had no right to get angry at my mother."

"Why are you so mad?" Hiei asked in exasperation.

"Because you took it out on my mom!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did so apologize!"

"Ok I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"What makes you think not!?"

"Because you don't care about anything!"

"FINE!" Hiei grabbed his cloak from nearby and marched out the door. He stopped before leaving and whispered, "I'm not caring." And he disappeared.

Kurama sighed, "I didn't think he was childish."

He cleaned the dishes silently and thought to himself, 'Did he mean it when he said he was sorry?'

He felt that he had done something childish himself, by yelling things he knew had no supporting facts behind them.

Kurama picked up the sword that Hiei failed to remember to take and fingered it gently, "It's pretty heavy…"

He fell into a depressed state of not knowing what to do.

A shimmer of light caught his eye and he walked over to examine the source.

Next to the door, where Hiei had stood lay a small gem. He felt something constrict in his chest, "I said something…uncalled for…"

The doorbell rang for two seconds before the door banged open. Botan stood in all her glory huffing from using too much energy, "KURAMA!"

He stood up in surprise and slipped the gem in his pocket, "Y-Yes?" Grim reaper or not, Botan never looked the part, and today wasn't an exception.

She had decided to wear normal clothing instead of a kimono, a large print cotton dress with a flower wreath on her head, her ore still in hand.

"There's a demon on the loose and I was sent to check if you were all alright and send you all to Koenma immediately."

Kurama nodded and followed her out. She glanced back at him and asked innocently, "By the way. Where's Hiei?" Kurama fell into silence and she questioned him no further.

'What's wrong with that fox?' Hiei found a tree to rest in for the night and began to make himself comfortable. 'I honestly didn't do anything wrong. I just decided I didn't want to answer her.'

He growled and kicked the tree, 'what the fuck…you don't care about anything? What the hell was that? I admit I love him and he still thinks I don't care?' the kicking had become a continuous series of destruction to the tree.

A dark figure stood behind him for a few moments and smirked when Hiei finally realized it.

"Who are you!?" He snapped and reached for his sword. His hand met air. 'Ah…shit I left it at his house.'

"Well feisty aren't we? I was just seeing who was destroying a tree." The figure laughed.

"Youkai?" Hiei growled, and kicked dirt at the figure.

The dark figure stopped laughing and walked into the light, "Well then. We have a feisty apparition on our hands, and I don't like it one bit."

"Here? The forest? It'll take forever to find a demon who has concealed his aura in this!" Kuwabara complained.

"Shut your trap and start looking." Yusuke snapped.

Kurama laughed lightly and watched the forest intently.

"Where's Hiei man?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not here dip shit." Yusuke retorted.

" I see that dammit!"

"Really? Then why'd you ask?"

"Damn you Uremeshi…one day…"

Kurama coughed to get their attention, "Hiei will show up when he will. We have to search the forest."

"No need to search." A distant echoing voice told them.

"That's creepy." Kuwabara whispered.

"Typical bad guy, scary voice and everything." Yusuke commented.

"A welcoming gift." The voice laughed.

Suddenly a flash of black shot from the forest and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled.

"What the fuck did you do to him!?" Yusuke yelled at the forest.

Kuwabara got his attention and whispered, "He has to use some power to send his voice out. Try to find it when he talks again."

"Smartest thing you said all day." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara twitched in response.

"Poor thing had no weapon, and in no mental condition to fight."

Yusuke and Kuwabara located the demon when he spoke and set chase.

Kurama stayed behind to tend to Hiei, who thankfully enough had no serious wounds.

After about three hours, Kurama had finished healing small cuts and bandaging larger ones, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had finished murdering the Youkai and dragging his corpse along as a trophy.

"We're going to report to the brat. Is Hiei ok?"

Kurama nodded and lifted his lover bridal style. "I'm going to take him home."

The other two nodded and called Botan.

Upon arriving home Hiei woke up, "Shit my body aches."

Kurama laughed and lay him down on the bed, "Good morning love."

There was an awkward silence as they tried to word their thoughts.

Kurama beat him, "Sorry."

"Huh?"

"For saying you didn't care about anything."

"Oh."

More silence.

"I love you."

Hiei shifted a little and whispered quietly, "I love you too…"

Kurama laughed, tears making a trail down his face, "Thank god you weren't hurt too bad."

"You could use a little beating up though…"

Hiei watched Kurama sob quietly between small chuckles.

"Come here."

Kurama looked up and locked eyes with him.

Hiei stared him down and repeated, "Come here."

As if in a trance Kurama nodded and slowly made his way to the bed, where he sat and continued to stare at Hiei.

"Sleep with me?" Hiei asked.

He was pulled awkwardly into a hug and squeezed gently, "You're too cute."

A blush tinted Hiei's cheeks, as he nuzzled his nose in the red hair once more.

Hiei interlocked fingers with Kurama, "Are we together?"

Kurama smiled and kissed him and pulled him into a warm hug, "Forever."

-END YO-

Hey people guess what? This was really funny. On Friday 25th. During Fanime.. I was running outside toward my friends and I ran in front of some people. I guess they were looking at something so I turned to look and I stopped in my tracks. Frozen in mid run. All I saw was Sasuke and Naruto making out and I just like "WTF OMG WHAT AM I SEEING!?" It turned out to be two chicks cosplaying as them making out but I totally went O.O Ya don't see that everyday you know? Kudos to those two! -heart- I also got to touch one of those Yaoi paddles.. It was really cool, thanks to the girl who let me and meh master mess with it.


End file.
